Narustar
by Naruto e Tenten
Summary: História baseada no filme Starstruck da Disney com o casal NaruSaku
1. Sakura Haruno

Narustar Cap 1: Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki era um cantor muito famoso e conhecido, ouvido por milhares de adolecentes por todos os Estados Unidos, porem só queria parar de ser incomodado por reporteres.

Sakura Haruno uma estudante de Providence em Rhode Island, ama Naruto e seu sonho é conheçe-lo

Sasame: Mana voce não vai parar de pensar nele né?

Sakura: Cala a boca Sasame eu vou conhece-lo ainda

Naruto na TV: You're my friend  
>aa ano hi no yume<br>Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho  
>You are my dream<br>aa hajimatta bakka  
>kimi no one longest way<br>oh ima tabidatsu yo

Sakura: Ele é lindo

Sasame: Não acho

Sakura: Ninguem pediu sua opiniao

Sasame: Tudo bem, eu ia te falar que nós vamos viajar mas não te falo pra onde

Sakura: Maninha querida me conta vai

Sasame: Los Angeles ver a vó

Sakura quase desmai ao saber que vai pra Los Angeles

Sakura: Valeu maninha

Enquanto isso em LA

Naruto: Não sei não Sasuke

Sasuke: Vamo nessa brother pega umas minas só pra gente

Naruto: Mano se sabe que eu to com a Ino e fica me arrastando pra essas coisas ai

Ino: Oi gatinnho

Naruto: Oi fofa

Ino: Voce vai cantar na minha festa não vai?

Naruto: Não iria te desapontar

Ino: Eu te amo

Naruto: Eu também

3 dias depois

Sakura: Oi vó tudo bem?

Tsunade: Oi Sakura tenho uma coisa pra te contar

Sakura: Fala vó (_Espero que envolva o Naruto)_

Tsunade: Eu estou namorando

Sakura: Legal vó

Tsunade: Mas o nome dele é Jiraya e ele é avô daquele homem que voce gosta

Sakura: Avô do Naruto Uzumaki

Tsunade: ele mesmo

Sakura: voce me leva ver ele?

Tsunade: Sakura querida voce já tem 16 anos vá dirigindo este é o endereço

Sakura: Valeu vovó

Enquanto isso

Naruto: Tsutae ni kitayo kizu ato wo tadotte  
>Sekai ni oshitsu busarete shimau maeni<br>Oboeteru kana namida no sora wo  
>Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta<br>Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda

Sasuke: Otimo Naruto

Ino: Oi Naruto

Naruto: Oi Ino que estranho voce não me chamar de gatinho

Ino: É que eu to terminado com voce porque eu me apaixonei pelo Gaara

Placa do Sasuke: Livre cara finalmente

Naruto: Tudo bem Ino até mais

Sasuke: se deu bem velho

Segurança: Naruto tem uma garota querendo ve-lo é a neta da namorada de seu avô

Sasuke: E ai vamos conheçe-la

Naruto: Tá bom fala pra ela entrar

Sakura: _Seja indiferente Sakura ele é só um menino famoso_

Segurança: Srta. Haruno, Naruto disse que quer ve-la

Sakura: _Ai meu deus ele quer me ver_

Naruto:_ Uau ela é gata_

Sakura: Oi voce deve ser Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: Sim e voce?

Sakura: Sakura Haruno

Naruto: Sakura, que nome lindo pra uma garota linda

Sakura: _Ele me acha linda_

Naruto: Quer ir dar uma volta conheçe a cidade

Sakura: Claro


	2. O Beijo

Narustar Cap 2: O beijo: O cap flashback

Naruto: Sakura eu te amo

Sakura: Naruto eu também te amo

-flashback-

Naruto: Então Sakura aqui é o Teatro chines e ali é a calçada da fama

Sakura: Legal

Naruto: Essa não

Sakura: O que foi?

Naruto: coloca isso vamos sair dos planos

Sakura: Por que?

Naruto: Papparazzi me seguindo

Sakura: Tá bom

Eles seguem até um deserto

Sakura: o que é isso

Naruto: Eu acho que errei o caminho

Sakura: Naruto seu idiota

Naruto: Calma Sakura eu sei sair daqui não sei

O carro morre

Sakura: Eu te ode...

Sakura é interrompida pelo encontro de seus labios com os de Naruto

Naruto: Não termina essa frase

Sakura: Naruto por que voce fez isso? Eu te odeio

Naruto: Não foi isso que eu senti quando te beijei

Sakura: Mas eu te odeio

Naruto: Sakura espera, eu vou arranjar um jeito de tirar a gente dessa

Sakura: Nem vem eu vou pra casa a pé

Naruto: Só me ouve Sakura

Sakura: Fala

Naruto: Menina do meu coração cabelos roséos quando penso em voce me sinto nas nuvens, olhos verde-esmeralda ai como te amo, voce é o tesouro da minha vida, quando penso em voce sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo e se tiver alguem como voce em algum lugar espero que pense em mim do jeito que penso em voce

Sakura: Voce compoe rapido

Naruto: É

Sakura: Essa menina deve ter sorte

Naruto: Sakura a minha inspiração foi voce

Sakura: Eu? Jura?

Naruto: Sim

Sakura: Que fofo Naruto

Naruto beija Sakura que contribui

Naruto: Mas Sakura voce não pode contar pra ninguem sobre isso

Sakura: Você nunca muda

3 horas depois

TV: Naruto Uzumaki está namorando novamente após terminar o namoro com Ino Yamanaka, o nome dela é Sakura Haruno

Sasuke: A Sakura

Naruto: Fazer o que eu gosto dela

Kushina: Naruto venha aqui agora

Naruto: Que foi mãe?

Minato: Kakashi quer falar com voce sobre o filme

Naruto: Fala Kakashi

Kakashi: Naruto vou ser direto, voce vai no programa da kurenai e falar que nunca conheçeu Sakura Haruno

Naruto: Não, eu não vou mentir por que eu gosto dela

Kakashi: Ou é o filme ou a garota

Naruto: Tá eu vo lá

Kakashi: Esse é meu protagonista


	3. A dexepção e o amor de Sakura

Narustar Cap 3: A decepção e o amor de Sakura

Kakashi: Voce vai no programa da kurenai e vai falar que nunca conheçeu Sakura Haruno

Naruto: Não, não vou mentir eu a amo

Kakashi: Ou o filme ou a garota

Naruto: Tá bom eu vou

Kakashi: Esse é meu protagonista

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço

Tsunade: Sakura vem cá

Sakura: O que foi vó

Tsunade: Veja isto é sobre o Naruto

Kurenai: Então Naruto quem é essa Sakura Haruno e de onde ela te conheçe

Naruto: De nenhum lugar nunca conheçi nenhuma Sakura Haruno

Sakura: Aqule idiota primeiro diz que te ama depois nunca te viu na vida

Na casa de Naruto

Sasuke: Naruto o que foi aquilo?

Naruto: Uma mentira

Sasuke: Por que voce fez isso?

Naruto: Por que se eu não fizesse perdia o filme

Sasuke pega a chave do carro

Naruto: Aonde voce vai Sasuke

Sasuke: Vou procurar o meu melhor amigo porque esse que tá na minha frente não é ele

Naruto vai para o seu quarto e pensa

Naruto:_ O Sasuke tá certo eu to me deixando levar pelo sucesso_

Naruto pega seu carro e vai para o set de filmagens de Kakashi

Kakashi: Naruto, começamos amanhã ok

Naruto: Não eu desisto

Kakashi: Por que?

Naruto: Porque eu amo a Sakura e se eu tiver que desistir da minha carreira pra ficar com ela eu deisisto

Kakashi: Qual é Naruto

Naruto: Adeus Kakashi

Naruto volta pra casa e encontra seu avô

Naruto: Oi vô onde estava?

Jiraya: Me dispedindo da Sakura e da Sasame

Naruto: Elas vão voltar pra Rhode Island

Jiraya: Daqui à 1 hora saem da casa da Tsunade

Naruto: Então vou correr

Minato: Oi filho

Naruto: Mãe, Pai eu vou para Rhode Island hoje

Kushina: Por que? voce grava amanhã

Naruto: Não mais eu desisti

Minato: Por que fez isso?

Naruto: Por que já que eu tinha que escolher entre o filme e a Sakura, eu escolho a Sakura

Minato: Mas não permitimos voce a fazer isso somos seuse empresarios

Naruto: Quero voces só como pai e mãe, estão demitidos tchau

Sasuke: O que foi?

Naruto: Vem nós vamos pra Rhode Island

Sasuke: oce escolheu a Sakura? Que bom

Na casa de Tsunade 30 min depois

Tsunade: Providence

Naruto: Valeu Tsunade

Enuqanto isso em Providence

Sakura: Me deixem em paz eu não quero falar

Naruto: Deixem ela em paz

Sasame: Seu namoradinho ta aqui

Sakura: O que te traz aqui seu traidor?

Naruto: Fazer o que eu devia ter feito antes

Sakura: O que?

Naruto: Pessoal eu menti na minha entrevista, eu conheço Sakura Haruno e mais do que isso eu a amo e se eu tivesse que desistir da minha carreira como desisti do meu filme por ela eu desisto sgora mesmo

Sakura: Que fofo Naruto

Sasame: Finalmente Sakura

Sakura: Cala a boca Sasame

Naruto: Sakura eu te amo

Sakura: Eu também Naruto

Naruto: quer namorar comigo?

Sakura: Como posso dizer não?

Naruto e Sakura se beijam

Sasuke: Naruto, Sakura foi mal ai mas essa aqui é Hinata Hyuuga minha namorada

Naruto: Voce ainda vai no baile da sua escola?

Sakura: Vou por que?

Naruto: Eu, o Sasuke e a Hinata também vamos esse era o meu plano

Sakura: Desde que voce esteja comigo tudo bem


End file.
